Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of video recording, and, more particularly, to recording video episodes based on order.
A digital video recorder (DVR) (a.k.a. personal video recorder or PVR) is a device that records audio and video content in a digital format to a disk drive or other medium. DVRs include stand-alone set-top boxes and software for personal computers, where the software enables content capture and playback to and from disk. DVRs provide convenient “time shifting” and other features, such as pausing live TV, instant replay of scenes, chasing playback, skipping advertising, etc. Most DVRs use a Motion Pictures Expert Group format for encoding video signals.
Many television programs are presented as a series of related episodes that are intended to be viewed sequentially. A viewer may want to begin watching a television series, but has missed some of the episodes. If the viewer simply begins watching episodes in the middle of the series, he or she may not fully understand the storyline.